


Hope Is A Funny Thing (Sadly I Don’t Have Any Of It)

by Tachi_Sakon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forget what I said about it being sweet, Getting Together, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, I’m bringing out the angst, Kissing, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slow Burn, Soft kissing, Stupid boyfriends, komaeda being komaeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: Without thinking, Hinata blurted the only thing that came to his mind:"You smooth mother-fucker!"(But that was earlier)()“If death is this amusing, then I welcome it!”“I can’t understand why people find such a wonderful thing frightening..” Komaeda breathed. “I just don’t understand.”“Quit fucking around with me!” Hinata snapped as he reached out and grabbed Komaeda by the shoulders, shaking him almost desperate. “You’re sick and you’re joking! You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re fucked up and an annoying bastard!”Only when Hinata looked up again, he didn’t see Komaeda.“But I’m not.”He saw someone long dead.()
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 26
Kudos: 231





	1. Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Some HinaKoma/KomaHina fluff because I need it and so do they

"Say, Hinata-Kun.."

"Yeah?"

"Hope.. is a really funny thing isn't it?"

"Why would you say that?" Hinata replied slowly, fingering the ends of his blouse. Turning his head, he turned to face his longterm friend sitting beside him, lips pursed and face tense. "You really are a negative thinker, Komaeda."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Komaeda retorted easily with a small laugh, leaning back on his palms and throwing his head back, white hair flowing as the breeze passed them.

"Yeah!"

Komaeda tilted his head with a small pout. "Why?"

Hinata grit his teeth, resisting the urge to snap at his companion. "Forget it!" He groaned, knowing that it was useless to continue with Komaeda. "You never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"Komaeda!"

"Sorry, sorry, kidding~!" 

Hinata sighed. Komaeda would be the death of him for sure. "Just answer me,"

“Answer what?” 

“Komaeda fucking Nagito, I swear if you don’t answer me right this second I will—” 

“Okay, okay! I get it!” Komaeda squealed. “Just don’t do anything!”   
  


Hinata rolled his eyes and pushed his lips into a small smile, grinning at Komaeda. “Go on,” he teased. “I’m waiting.”

Komaeda hummed and turned to look back up at the sky in one graceful swoop as if he hadn’t just been fearing for his life, only something that could be done by Hinata. "Well," he breathed as another gust of wind blew past him, stinging his reddening cheeks, "hope is such a funny thing you know. So many people believe in it and so many have it but when you really think about it, what does having hope do for you in the end?"

"Eh?"

"Hope, is an empty lie."

Hinata wanted to shake Komaeda, to knock some sense into him, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could see Komaeda glance at him out of the corners of his large green eyes, immediately finding his fingers more interesting than his friend.

"Can I continue?" Komaeda's soft voice murmured. "Or are you busy, because you suddenly seem so interested in your hands."

Hinata scoffed, "Continue."

"Okay then," the white haired teen laughed. Komaeda's lips slowly smoothed out into a gentle smile as he shifted his gaze to rest on Hinata. "Hope is empty and useless unless one has someone they care about enough to hope."

Hinata locked eyes with Komaeda. "Huh, really?" He echoed. “What do you mean?”

Komaeda chuckled and nodded, his eyes never leaving the other's as he raised himself from his arms and moved to sit closer to Hinata, settling lightly beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'll give you an example," he offered, “to make it easier to understand.”

"Okay,"

"Alright, for example, _I,”_ the white haired male pointed at himself with one finger and nodded at Hinata with a small smile, “love _you_ so I'm able to hope for the best for you. Which means that my hope isn't entirely empty but it still does nothing for me." Komaeda said, gesturing with his free hand, drawing shapes in the sky. "But it's worth hoping because it does something for you."

Komaeda's words shocked Hinata into silence. He could feel a blush slowly creeping up his neck, down his ears and onto his cheeks as he gripped his knuckles in his fists. Turning his head, he broke his gaze with Komaeda and leaned slightly away from him so that the other couldn't see his flushed face. Even if he did, he wasn't saying anything about it and Hinata preferred it that way.

"Are you alright, Hinata-Kun?" Komaeda's huskier voice asked from beside him, laced with light concern. “Your face is all red, did you know?”

  
_Of course I know, you dumbass. And don’t act all innocent! It’s all your fault for joking like that!  
_

Collecting himself and his thoughts, Hinata brought himself to nod. "I'm fine," he gasped out, breathless and unnerved. "Just keep going, I want you to answer me properly, without joking like the bastard you are."

"Eh?” Komaeda blinked at Hinata, eyes wide and brows quirked, “but I'm not joking."

Hinata's eyes flew open, widening as he looked back up at Komaeda, hoping with all his heart that he was joking. The surprisingly earnestly and shining green eyes left him with no benefit of a doubt. The horrible realization dawned on him the longer he stared into Komaeda’s eyes.

_  
Komaeda wasn't joking_.

"Why would you think that I'm joking?" Komaeda asked softly, a tint of disappointment seeping through his light tone. "I thought that it was obvious that I love you. I don't exactly keep it hidden, you know."

Hinata gaped at Komaeda, jaw slacked and mouth dropped open. He gulped dryly. Komaeda had basically confessed to him and his first thought, like the idiot he happened to be was, ‘ _he's joking‘._

"Hinata-Kun?"

Without thinking, Hinata blurted the only thing that came to his mind: 

"You smooth mother-fucker!"


	2. Banter

Komaeda instinctively raised his arms to shield his face as Hinata began to swat at him, blushing and yelling.

"W-woah, wait!" the white haired male stammered as Hinata continued to swat at his face. "H-Hinata-Kun!"

"How many times—" Hinata hissed waits every swat, slapping Komaeda's arms hard, but not hard enough to hurt him. "Do I have to tell you—" he began to punch at Komaeda, "not to fuck around like _that_?!"

"B-but," Komaeda wailed as he shook his head, "I told you! I wasn't joking— _Gah_ , Hinata-Kun!"

"You are the most annoying," Hinata yelled as he punched Komaeda in the side, "bastard I've ever met!"

"Hinata-Kun, stop hitting me.. it hurts!"

" _Good_!"

Komaeda thrashed, squirmed and squealed as Hinata continued to attack every part— his face, his chest, his ribs.. every single part— of him that he could reach with angry punches and jabs.

Gasping for breath, Komaeda with tears in his eyes and Hinata's face twisted into an angry grimace, the two separated and fell back on the hard ground under them, chests heaving and faces red.

"Geez Hinata-Kun!" Komaeda's voice came out pinched and breathless. "Why be so violent!" He sat up slightly and turned to Hinata, wagging a finger at him lazily as his head lolled slowly from side to side. "Violence is never the answer, you know!"

"For something that's never the answer, it sure works well."

"You brute!"

"Was a knuckle sandwich not enough?" Hinata hissed at Komaeda, gaze flaming redder than his cheeks. "Are you hungry for a foot up your ass?"

Komaeda's lips split into a wide smirk. "As appetizing as your foot sounds," he simpered, "there's something else of yours that I'd prefer up my ass, if you get my drift."

Hinata yelped and slapped his forehead with his palm. "You fucking pervert!" 

"You started it," Komaeda retorted lightly, smirking wider, "it's not like you didn't know where I was headed, Ha-ji-me~"

"I will kill you," the dark haired teen growled through gritted teeth, "so slowly that your ancestors will die twice over."

Komaeda beamed at Hinata and leaned over so closely that their noses weee just barely touching. "Make it as long and painful as you like!" He simpered, placing a hand on Hinata's chest, trailing his fingers up and down, tracing the muscles. Tilting his head, he leaned closer to the other's ear. "I'm prepared to go to the ends of hell for you," he breathed.

"Please.." Hinata wailed in mortification. " _Please_ , just die already! Forget what I said about it being slow and painful, make it quick as possible!”

"Only by your hand,” Komaeda announced with flourish, “and as long as I last, Hinata-Kun!"

"Why, out of all people, did I get stuck with you?!"

Komaeda threw his head back with a high laugh. "Now that hurts!" He gasped. Laughing for a solid minute as Hinata continued to re-evaluate his life choices, Komaeda calmed down and quirked an eyebrow at Hinata, face set and expression amused. "Would you rather have been with Sonia-Chan?"

Hinata made a face and scrunched up his nose before sticking out his tongue. "Nah, not Sonia." He grimaced. "Besides," Hinata exchanged small looks with Komaeda, realizing, as his heart dropped to his stomach, just how close they really were— so close that if either had made any movement to scoot closer, their lips would crash against each other. "Isn't Soda head over heels for her?"

"Ah, that's right!" I nearly forgot about Soda-Kun."

"How do you forget about your own classmates?"

"It's a gift," Komaeda grinned. 

Hinata grinned back, "You're a horrible guy, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do!" Komaeda giggled before the two of them broke out into insane laughter, Komaeda’s voice husky and winded and Hinata’s deep and strong, as if they hadn’t been fighting just moments before. “And that’s why you like me so much.”   
  
  


“Don’t flatter yourself,” Hinata chortled. “It’s just more convenient for me to hang out with you. I take one for the team!”

“Y-you know, Hinata-Kun.” Komaeda wheezed. “H-Hinata-Kun!”

“Y-yeah?” Hinata gasped back, both still shaking with chuckles and laughing as they gasped for air together.

“Do you want to go out sometime?”

“Learn to read the mood, you idiot!” Hinata wheezed, slapping Komaeda’s leg. “I can barely stand and here you are, asking me on a date!”

Komaeda shrugged, still cackling. “Whenever you’re ready, just give me a call!”

“Fat chance,” Hinata scoffed, “maybe when you die and you get reincarnated into a better person instead of a living trashcan. _Maybe,”_

“ _Mean_!”


	3. First Kiss; Maybe Death Isn’t Such a Bad Thing (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp the first update in months and it’s angst??

“Komaeda,”

The white haired male smiled easily and tilted his head, gazing fondly at the other high school student beside him with a small hum. “Hmm?” 

“Did you mean that?” Hinata whispered, twiddling with his fingers as his face grew redder and redder by every passing second. “You know.. what you said about loving me.” 

Komaeda blinked and gasped at Hinata. “Eh?” 

Hinata looked up at him with a frown. “Don’t act like I just asked you the stupidest question in the world!” He yelled. “Just answer me!”

“But you did!” 

“Why you, happy go lucky asshole!” Hinata growled. “Take that back!”   
  
  


“Why would I take back the truth?”   
  


  
“Fuck you!”   
  


  
“Please do!” Komaeda retorted, snorting as Hinata gaped at him, face rivaling a comet.  
  


  
Grabbing his face in his hands, the brunette groaned, “ _Nagito, oh my god._.” 

  
  
“I’m only sayin the truth~”

Hinata seethed as Komaeda beamed at him, clenching and unclenching his fists, gritting his teeth. 

“Stop fucking laughing! What the hell is so funny anyway, you clown?!” 

“You’re such a tsundere, Hinata-Kun!” Komaeda laughed out, voice rasping as he gulped air and gasped for breath, arms hugging his waist. “I never..!” 

“A  what ?!” 

“You heard me!” 

“Are you thick?! I’m giving you a chance to take back your words and escape death!” 

“Chance denied!” Komaeda practically wailed. “If death is this amusing, I welcome it! And besides,” the white haired teen’s laughing ceased immediately, a cold and distant look replacing his once relaxed smile; making it forced and tight as he sobered, “death doesn’t seem like such a frightful concept, huh?” 

Komaeda glanced up at Hinata, eyes narrowed and mouth tight. “I just don’t understand why people are so afraid of such a wonderful thing. I mean if you—” 

“ _Quit fucking around with me_!” Hinata snapped, cutting Komaeda off. He raised his head, face serious and eyes angry as he reached out and grabbed Komaeda by the shoulders, shaking him almost desperate. “Don’t joke like that, you aren’t as funny as you think! Don’t fucking screw around like that. What the hell do you even think you’re saying?! Do you know what you’re taking about?!” 

“Let go of me, Hinata.” 

_   
No “Kun..”  _

_   
  
  
_ “No!”

__

_ Cold, serious, heavy..  _

This wasn’t the voice that he was so used to hearing.   
  


  
“I said, let go.”

_ Sinister—  _

  
  
“And I said, no!”   
  
  


_ angry.. upset, and with him  _

  
  
Komaeda simplu stared down at Hinata, indifferent as the other slowly cracked in front of him.   
  
  


_ This wasn’t Komaeda’s voice. It couldn’t be.  _

“Y-you’re joking.” Hinata repeated again, nails digging into Komaeda’s shoulders so painfully that he could hear his bones creak. “You’re fucking sick and you don’t know what you’re saying!” 

“Quite the contrary,” Komaeda’s— actually, Hinata wasn’t sure anymore, voice rasped so softly that he had to strain to hear it, “I know _exactly_ what I’m saying.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“You’re sick.” 

Komaeda shrugged as best as he could with his shoulders in Hinata’s grip. “Perhaps,” he murmured, “but not crazy.” 

Hinata grit his teeth. He couldn’t accept such answers. Not from someone as important to him, though he’d never admit it, as Komaeda is. 

“No, you’re absolutely crazy.” 

“I beg to differ,” 

“Nope. Crazy.” 

Hinata could hear Komaeda heave a sigh. Grasping his shoulders even tighter, the brunette tried to get their eyes to meet again, tilting his head this way and that, even angling his chin to try and get a better view of Komaeda. But he couldn’t. The white haired teen refused to meet his gaze, green eyes hidden by a wavy white waterfall of messy strands. 

“But maybe,” Hinata whispered as he continued to stare straight at Komaeda, despite no gazes being returned, “I might be even crazier.” 

“Eh?” 

Hinata took a deep breath and yanked Komaeda forwards, hands still set firmly on his shoulders. 

“Hinata.. Kun?” 

“Shut up.” 

Komaeda finally looked at Hinata, light eyes hazed with shock and clouded by fondness. 

“How are you crazy?” 

“Because I’m going to do this,” 

“This?” Komaeda echoed softly. 

Hinata nodded. “Yeah,  _ this _ .”

And with one swift movement, Hinata swallowed all of Komaeda’s words, silencing him soundly.


	4. First Kiss; Death Isn’t Such A Bad Thing (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

Hinata knew that he did unexpected things at times. He knew that he could be unpredictable at times, he knew that sometimes people called his, at those the rare times, actions crude and brash. He knew all that. But what he currently was doing wasn’t one of them. 

This was one of the first, and probably the last, times that he acted on complete  impulse. 

He just did it. 

To shut Komaeda up, of course, but he still did it. 

And not for the reason you think. Hinata would definitely do this again—  _ intentionally _ . 

_ Consciously _ . 

“H-Hinata-Kun, what—?” 

“Shut your stupid hell hole.” Hinata hissed, lips moving against Komaeda’s. “Don’t say such fuckery around me or else you’ll regret it.”

_He was kissing Komaeda_. 

“I don’t think that I’ll ever regret making you kiss me, Hajime.” Komaeda hummed, his own, much smoother lips moving against Hinata’s bitten ones with ease.“If saying the truth gets you to kiss me, then I might be more honest with you.”

“No, I’ll definitely be regretting making you kiss me.” Hinata whispered back, lips curling into a smile as Komaeda’s arms came to lick behind his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. “And, are you saying that you’ve been lying to me?” 

“Not lying, per se.” 

“So you were lying.” Hinata concluded with a sigh.

Komaeda made to shake his head, but was reminded by Hinata’s hand holding their faces in place that that would be impossible; instead settling for a quiet whine of, “Rude, Hajime, you’re so _rude_!” 

“But you love me,” Hinata reminded Komaeda softly. 

Komaeda laughed against the kiss and nodded slightly. “That I do.” 

Hinata held Komaeda’s mouth to his for a few tender moments longer, before releasing the white haired male and letting them fall back from each other. He honestly hoped that kissing Komaeda would make him take back his words, and foolishly so. Seemingly futile it would seem to those around them, but then again, those people didn’t know who they were alone, didn’t know them individually, didn’t and couldn’t see inside their heads. Those people didn’t even make an attempt to try. So how would there be a way for them to understand how desperately Hinata needed Komaeda to take his words back? 

The desperate and hastily thought plans behind the rushed actions, the seemingly happy exchanges and smiles, the cold encounters and meaningless banters— How could people who didn’t even try, understand them? 

“Hinata-Kun,” 

Hinata nodded. “Mhm?” 

“I won’t take back what I said.” Komaeda breathed as he sat hunched over, hugging his knees to his chest and laying his head atop the knobby joints. “I know what you’re thinking, and I can’t make any promises.” 

“Why not,” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Why can’t you promise me?” 

“Because things like these aren’t something promises will hold someone back from.” 

And just like that, 

— _Snap_. 

Something in both Hinata and Komaeda snapped simultaneously. 

“Promises won’t hold you back from doing so, huh?” Hinata whispered as clouded over brown met dim hazel. 

Komaeda nodded and sighed though his nose, white hair swaying and covering his face like a messy cloud on the verge of fading from the sky until the next rain. Greying and depressing; Scattering and weak. 

“That’s right.” 

Hinata clenched his fists. “If that’s the way it’s going to be,” he muttered as he slowly stood to his feet, swaying as he loomed over Komaeda’s hunched over figure. “Then we have nothing more to do with each other.” 

Komaeda’s eyes widened. “Nothing more..?” He asked, voice giving away a wobbling edge as he looked up at Hinata. 

“Nothing more. In fact, nothing more starting now.” 

Hinata bit his lip and turned on his heel away from Komaeda. The turn somehow clenched his heart and made every other moment seem so slow and heavy. “If death isn’t such a bad thing,” he mumbled as he began to walk away from Komaeda, “then welcome it wholeheartedly like you say. Just without me.” 

Hinata’s words hung in the air, even long after the brunette had left, leaving Komaeda on his own laying on the ground and staring blankly up at the sky, grabbing at the!passing clouds. 

“Well whaddya know,” he muttered to himself with a shaky laugh, “his kiss really did make me regret it.” 

_ You know,  _

“I really do think that death isn’t such a bad thing,”


	5. Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More komahina angst and Komaeda feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah look at that, I updated 
> 
> (Sorry for the wait!) 
> 
> Merry belated Christmas everyone <3

It was funny.   
  
  
  
It was just funny.   
  
  
  
_Funny_.   
  
  


Funny how something that he had thought would keep him going, would last, would hold through even when it shouldn’t, had snapped in a literal heartbeat.   


  
  
His fake world that he would wander with Hinata, that he would beam at and laugh with as they held hands. The daydream that had been extinguished in a snap of the fingers.  
  
  
  
What would have been if not for one stupid sentence.  
  
  


“ _Then welcome it wholeheartedly. Just without me._ ”   
  
  
  
Hinata’s words resonated in Komaeda’s ears loud and clear, making his heart pound painfully in his chest and this against his ribs.   
  
  


The white haired male took three shaky breaths as an attempt to collect himself. Shaking his head, he gave up and continued to stare up at the sky, corners of his mouth trembling and face clouded over. “Jokes on you,” he whispered to no one in particular. “I’ve been welcoming it a while before you came along, Hinata-Kun,” Komaeda mumbled to the sky as crystals rolled down his face.   
  
  
  
He let the crystals tumble and roll down his face, assuming that he might as well since he couldn’t stop them even if he wanted to. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding as if it wanted to beat right out of his chest and leave him. The crystals felt too heavy on his cheeks as they plopped out from his eyes one after another, and his breathing wouldn’t calm, coming out ragged and shaky.   
  
  
  
_It was funny._  
  
  
  
It was fucking sad, too.   
  
  


It was funny how stupid he was. It was funny how he ended a potential relationship that he wanted for so long with just a few words. It was funny how he kept talking and expected Hinata to keep his thoughts to himself. It was funny how he was laying up on top nearly touching the sky, clouds just out of his reach and sobbing silently.   
  
  


“If only,” Komaeda gasped, swallowing back a soft sob as he clenched his fist, “I had just kept my mouth shut.”   
  


  
It was all gone. His hope had been flushed down the drain by nine other than his own hand, his love had been shown and then twisted before being shut down, his gleam had become dull and his purpose for breathing at all, had gone.   
  


  
_It was funny._  
  
  


It was funny how he thought that he would be able to confess without ruining something. It was funny how he thought that Hinata would take his words and views lying down. It was funny how he thought this would ever work out. How _they_ would ever work. 

~~_ It was sad.   
  
  
_ ~~

~~~~_ It was funny.   
  
  
_

“Hinata-Kun really told me, didn’t he?” Komaeda murmured at the sky, moving his hand in sync with the swirling coulds as if directing them in all different directions. He pursed his lips before he would become delirious with sadness and say things that he never meant to say. Or, maybe he did, but he didn’t need others to know.

  
  
Why, 

Why the fuck had he been so stupid, so excited— 

_So hopeful?  
  
_

_  
  
_“I actually though that I would be able to have Hinata-Kun.” Komaeda sighed, head lolling from side to side against the cement of the roof he lay on. “I actually thought that this would work. And when we kissed—” 

_When they kissed—_

When Hinata kissed him Komaeda nearly went insane. He had nearly burst with happiness, nearly ascended on the spot. But what surprised him most of all was, the fact that he kissed Hinata back.   
  


  
_It was funny,_

_It was hilarious,_

It was a riot how Komaeda had kissed back as eagerly, maybe even more, with the hopes of finally being together. It was clownery, complete and utter clownery at how Komaeda and Hinata had fitted so seemingly comfortably together, the kiss on the rooftop and all just so perfect in that moment.   
  


  
_It was funny.  
_

“I got my fairytale kiss,” Komaeda whispered, “but at what cost?”   
  


  
_It was funny,_

It was funny, how he got the kiss of his dreams; it was sad how the fairytale image crumpled right after.   
  


  
“Sometimes, I wish that being hopeful was as easy as they make it look.”   
  


  
_It was_

_funny.  
  
_

_  
It made him want to burst into laughter and cry. It made him was to wail and scream, rip his hair out and smile. It made him want to jump off the edge and disappear into the clouds forever.  
_

_  
  
It was funny.  
_

  
  
“Life is as hopeless as ever,” 

_how he ever thought being hopeful was going to be easy._


End file.
